


We Live Here

by Katrina



Series: Katrina's H/C Bingo: Round 9 [22]
Category: Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series
Genre: Gen, H/C bingo, Orphans, Pre-Canon, parents dying off screen, poor babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Wildwing doesn't quite understand what the ladies mean when they say his parents aren't coming home.





	We Live Here

Nosedive was still very small when the ladies had come. Wildwing wasn’t much older, but at least he understood some of what was going on once the ladies started to explain.

Mom and Dad were out, and Mrs. Shelduck had been watching them. When the ladies came, they talked quietly to Mrs. Shelduck, and the older woman had gasped. Wildwing had been playing nearby, and he had looked up when she had started to cry. Then she had gotten Nosedive from his nest, and brought them both to talk to the ladies. 

There had been an accident, and Mom and Dad weren’t coming home. Why they weren’t coming home was still a little fuzzy to Wildwing, but he understood that they weren’t. He even got the idea that it was going to be the same from now on. That Mom and Dad were going to be gone forever. 

Nosedive didn’t understand. Wildwing knew that he’d be explaining it again later. Maybe he’d understand it better himself later. Though he didn’t think that was going to be the case. Why couldn’t he and Nosedive go with Mom and Dad? They almost always took him and his brother along to places. 

The ladies were very quiet as they tried to explain things again, but Wildwing wanted his parents. They tried a few times to explain why Mom and Dad weren’t coming back, but it wasn’t making sense. But he did understand they were gone.

Next to him, able to tell that something was wrong, Nosedive started to cry, fat baby face screwing up as tears began to fall. Before Wildwing could do anything, one of the ladies scooped up his little brother and held him close. He made a sound of protest, but the other woman rested her hand on him. 

“It’ll be all right, Wildwing,” she said, smiling down at him. Though Wildwing could see that she wasn’t happy. She still looked sad, but she was trying. He couldn’t remember her name, but he didn’t fight when she pulled him into a hug as well. 

He could feel tears trickling down his face, soaking his feathers as he accepted the hug. Mrs. Shelduck rubbed his back as he started to cry. 

Mom and Dad weren’t coming back. 

Sometime later, the adults started to talk again. Wildwing, still clinging some to the woman who had been hugging him, listened with even more confusion. Why would he and Nosedive go anywhere? They lived here. 

He glanced up, checking on his brother. Who was asleep in Mrs. Shelduck’s arms now. Then Wildwing looked up at the lady still hugging him with a questioning sound. 

Mrs. Shelduck was shaking her head. “Poor dears don’t have any other family. Both their parents were only children.” She sniffled. “Planned on having a large batch of ducklings, just to make sure their children always had each other....” She rocked Nosedive, then looked at Wildwing. “You can’t separate them.”

“We try not to,” the woman who had been holding Nosedive said. “We always try to place siblings in new homes together. It can make it tougher, though. They are both young, though. And quite adorable.” 

This was when she gave Wildwing a small smile, reaching down to run her fingers over his hair. They were all very touchy, and he was still not sure how to take it, but the hug was nice. 

“In any case, can you take care of them for the night? We can come back tomorrow after seeing if they left their wishes left anywhere.”

Mrs. Shelduck nodded. “Should I stay here with them, or take them home with me?”

There was a long pause, with the two women looking at each other. “Whichever you are comfortable with,” said the one not hugging Wildwing. “We can come get them tomorrow after we find somewhere to place them.”

Mrs. Shelduck nodded. “I can stay here. They know home.” Her voice broke as she said it. 

That seemed to settle something. The two women left soon after, leaving cards with Mrs. Shelduck, who got both of the boys settled in the kitchen. 

“What’s gonna happen?” Wildwing asked finally, still trying to figure out what was going on with his world. 

Mrs. Shelduck paused, then went back to making them lunch. “We’re going to spend today together,” she said. “Just like we planned when I got here earlier.” There was an attempt to sound cheerful. “Then, tomorrow, Ms. Teal and Mrs. Laysan will come back and take you to a new place to live.”

Wildwing frowned. “But we live here,” he protested, beak setting into an unhappy frown. 

“You can’t live alone,” Mrs. Shelduck said in a quiet voice. She stopped what she was doing and came over to kneel next to Wildwing. “Your mom and dad can’t come back, so the nice ladies who were here before will take you to a place where someone can take care of you.”

She reached up, tears in her eyes as she brushed her fingers over Wildwing’s cheek. “But you have to be a brave boy and watch over your little brother, okay? It’s what big brothers do.”

Still confused, Wildwing nodded. He could do that. Mom had told him that already. Big brothers take care of their little brothers. He’d just have to be really good at it, because Mom and Dad weren’t there to help him do it anymore. 

Wildwing promised to be the best big brother -ever-.


End file.
